indecisa
by wendya caballero
Summary: Corey conoce a una chica el primer dia de clases. Esta chica es la más popular de la escuela y sus padres pueden hacer que Grojband lleguen a ser muy famosos pero esta chica tiene sentimientos por Corey. Corey que va a hacer?. Laney podrá soportar que Corey le haga mas caso a la nueva chica que a ella?. Entren y verán. (soy nueva en esto, no sean tan malos).
1. Chapter 1

Era un día "normal" en peaceville, solo que en este día era el 1° día de clases y todos los niños tienen que ir a la escuela incluyendo a Corey y sus amigos.

POV LANEY

Es el 1° día de clases y como siempre yo me levanto muy temprano, me arreglo y voy a la escuela unos minutos antes de que vengan los demás. Y así estoy parada en la entrada en la espera de mis únicos amigos y cuando volteo a la derecha veo que vienen Kin y Kon con su siempre tonta sonrisa.

Hola Laney XD - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hola._. –dije como siempre, fríamente.

¿Todavía no llega Corey?- dice Kon.

Acaso lo v -me interrumpe kin.

Ahí viene –dijo.

Holaa chicos ^-^ -dice Corey- que hacen?

Solo aquí esperándote bro –dice Kon.

Pues a quien más esperamos? Vamos a adentro –dice Corey.

Nos metimos a la escuela y luego fuimos por los horarios de clases.

¿Y qué clase les toca? –pregunta Kin.

A mí me toca Ingles –dice Kon.

A mí también –dice Kin chocando sus nudillos con los de su gemelo.

Pues a mí me toca español –les dijo.

Parece que nos tenemos que separar –dice Corey.

Y a ti que te toca –dice Kon.

Historia, al parecer descansare un rato más ^-^ -dice Corey.

Y también al parecer no nos veremos las demás horas –dice Kon.

Si, solo Kon y yo tenemos 4 hrs juntos y solo tenemos una hora juntos –dice Kin viendo los horarios.

Y yo solo tengo 3 hrs con Lanes, las demás las pasare solo –dice Corey algo triste.

No te preocupes aun nos podemos ver en el receso y en la salida –le digo tratando de no sonrojarme y que Corey se sienta mejor.

Gracias Lanes –me dice Corey más animado.

Bueno, nos vemos chicos –dicen Kin y Kon al unisonó.

Te acompaño a tu clase Lanes –me dice Corey poniéndome nerviosa.

S-si claro –le digo.

POV COREY

Después de dejar a Lanes en su clase, me voy a la mía. Ya ahí me siento y espero a que empiece la clase. Después siento como alguien me está tocando y moviendo. Yo abro los ojos para ver quién es y me doy cuenta de que es una chica muy guapa. Miro a mí alrededor y veo a todos los chicos mirándome ¿enojados? Vuelvo a ver a la chica. En verdad, es que esta muy bonita.

Oye estas bien? –me dice con una voz angelical.

Si estoy bien, ¿Por qué? –le respondo.

Es que como estabas ahí acostado diciendo Lanes muchas veces pensé que te había pasado algo –me dijo.

Yo con los ojos bien abiertos respondo -¿Qué?… no, no me pasa nada, solo estaba durmiendo.

Ahhh –me dijo –Oye me puedo sentar a tu lado.

Sí, claro –le respondo, en seguida sentí un escalofrió, volteo y veo como todos los chicos me miran más feo.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? –me pregunta.

Soy Corey y ¿tu cómo te llamas?.

Mi nombre es Cassandra, mucho gusto.

Así estuvimos platicando ella y yo en toda la hora de historia. Me conto de cómo sus padres estaban divorciados y también que su mama trabajaba en una discografía pero casi no la veía y su padre tiene un nuevo restaurante en la ciudad y que necesitaba música. Así yo le conté que tengo una banda que podíamos tocar ahí y ella encantada con la idea me dijo que le diría a su padre. Esta sería una gran oportunidad para Grojband aparte de tener conciertos en el restaurante su madre nos podría patrocinar. Espero que no vaya a pasar nada malo.

**BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY, HAY MAS HISTORIA EN ESTE CAPITULO PERO MEJOR DECIDI DEJARLO HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**

**CHAAAOOO (^-^)/**


	2. capitulo 1 22

**BUENO, SEGUIMOS CON LA HISTORIA (ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL PRIMER CAPITULO) A por cierto si ven esto**

"**cjasjcb" – (las comillas) es que esa persona está pensando la persona del POV y esto**

**(Kdcvgka) –(los paréntesis) son mis notas y esto**

***akbfk* -(esas cosas que están arriba de las letras) es el tiempo o lugar.**

**Sin más el capitulo.**

POV COREY

*Ya en el receso*

Cassandra y yo vimos a los chicos (y Laney) sentados en una mesa tomando unas malteadas y nos acercamos a ellos

Hola chicos –les digo

Hola Corey- me dijeron ellos mirándome

Oye no nos vas a presentar a ella –me dijo Kon

A si es cierto, bueno ella es Cassandra la conocí en mi primera clase y va a estar con nosotros ahora en adelante –les empiezo a contar- y Cassandra, el grandote es Kon y el pequeño es Kin su gemelo

HOLAA – dijeron los dos

Hola –les dijo Cass

Y ella es mi mejor amiga Lanes –digo pasando un brazo alrededor de ella

Hola m-mi nombre es Laney –le dijo Lanes ¿nerviosa?

Hola –le dijo Cassandra ¿enojada?

Bueno, y de que hablaban chicos? –pregunto

POV LANEY

Estaba yo tomando una malteada y hablando con Kin y Kon hasta que Core vino. Pero cuando la vi junto a él sentí un gran deseo de matarla (se refiere a Cassandra)

A si es cierto, bueno ella es Cassandra la conocí en mi primera clase y va a estar con nosotros ahora en adelante –empezó Corey a decir "estupendo" la miro y veo como ella se queda mirando a Corey como si estuviera enamorada de él. No, no puede ser, debe ser mi imaginación

Y ella es mi mejor amiga Lanes –Cuando puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello me sonroje un poco y creo que ella lo noto ya que parecía un poco enojada "creo que tengo un mal presentimiento"

Así pasaron 3 días desde que Cassandra está con nosotros y créeme que esos fueron los peores días de mi vida ya que cuando yo decía algo esta Cassandra o me interrumpe o me lleva la contraria y lo peor es de que este Corey le hace más caso a ella que a mí, esto ya no podía empeorar o ¿si? (uuhhh dijo las palabras mágicas wuajajajaja cof cof –tosiendo –ok en que iba a si wujajajajaja)

Ya era jueves, en el receso Cassandra nos conto que su padre nos acepta una tocada para el domingo eso nos alegro a todos aunque a mí no tanto y fue entonces que después de receso todo empeoro para mí.

A mí, después de receso me toca cívica y en esa clase estoy junto con Cassandra y así empieza mi pesadilla.

En el salón no había nadie ya que éramos las primeras en llegar y entonces se pone en frente de mi ¿enojada?

Aléjate de Corey –me dijo –o si no te las veras conmigo.

Esperen un momento ella me amenazo? Hasta cree que me alejare de el ¡yo no lo hare ¡

No lo hare –dije firmemente

¿Así? –me empuja haciéndome caer al suelo

A no, no lo hiciste –dije mientras me paraba

Es que eres imbécil o qué? Si lo hice y hare lo que sea para que te alejes de él. El es mío ¡

Ok ya se me acabo la paciencia, que me lanzo a ella y el tiro al piso, me pongo encima de ella y la empiezo a ahorcar. Ya solo sentí como alguien me agarra y me aleja de ella. Y entonces me doy cuenta que era Corey el que me sujetaba con una cara seria

Que está pasando? –pregunta atónico

Fue esta Laney, se puso loca y se me aviento. Yo la trate de calmarla pero ella empezó a ahorcarme –dijo sollozando Cassandra

Qué? –dijo atónica. Ella está mintiendo

Eso es cierto Lanes? –me pregunta Corey soltándome

Claro que no ella me empujo –digo

A que no Corey está mintiendo. Ella me dijo que me alejara de ti, yo creo que esta celosa (los alumnos van entrando. Esto se va a poner bueno (/-\) (/-*)/ jajajaja)

A que no es cierto –digo desesperada

Laney cálmate por favor y discúlpate con Cass –me dice serio

El me nombro por mi nombre O.O Solo lo hace cuando está muy preocupado o muy enojado conmigo y apoyo más a la segunda. El aparte de enojado me cambio por ella. Por una chica que apenas conoce. Me cambio a mí, yo que he estado tantos años junto a él. (Esto se está poniendo triste T-T)

En ese momento sentía como mi corazón se rompía ya que me había dado cuenta que él no era para mí.

Y bien Laney –dice Corey cruzándose de brazos y veo como esta Cassandra tiene una sonrisa burlona en su cara (quien más aparte de mi odia a Cassandra)

No lo puedo soportar, a cada segundo que pasa me empieza a doler más el pecho (o sea el corazón), me quiero ir de aquí.

POV COREY

Estaba yendo hacia el salón de Lanes ya que esta Cassandra había olvidado su cuaderno pero de repente oigo unos quejidos, voy y veo como esta Lanes estaba ahorcando a Cassandra. Voy y la separo

(Ahí pasa todo lo que estaba en el POV de Laney solo que no quiero escribirlo)

Estaba muy confundido no sabía qué hacer. No sé a quién creerle todo estaba bien confuso en mi cabeza y por eso tome esta decisión por el bien de la banda (no me maten)

Y bien Laney –le digo (esto es después de que Corey le digiera a Laney que se disculpara)

Veo como Laney agacha la cabeza y… Qué es eso? O.O

Laney se va corriendo.

No lo puedo creer lo que acababa de ver. Eso no puede ser posible o sí?

Gracias Corey –me dice Cassandra abrazándome pero yo no le contesto

No te preocupes Corey luego se le pasara –me dice haciéndome mirarla

Eso espero –digo un poco ¿triste?

*Ya el domingo*

Laney no ha aparecido desde el jueves y estoy un poco preocupado ya que ni siquiera ha estado en los ensayos.

Del jueves para acá me hice novio de Cassandra y estamos a punto de pasar a tocar en el restaurante de su padre. Ya teníamos todo, el ritmo, la melodía, y la letra pero aun así no era lo mismo sin Laney.

*Después de la tocada*

Ya habíamos tocado y solo disfrutábamos de la comida. Cass me dijo que tenía que retocarse el maquillaje o algo así y yo estaba ahí solo viendo a los chicos comer como si no hubiera un mañana pero en eso oigo una voz familiar. Volteo y veo a esta Laney entrar con otro chico. No sé porque me hizo sentir rabia y más al ver como aquel tipo ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Laney y se juntaban más. Yo ya no lo soporte y me dirigí hacia ellos.

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE. COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO Y SIGUENME XD (ESO SI QUIEREN) AHORA LAS PREGUNTAS: ¿QUIÉN ES EL QUE ESTABA CON LANEY? ¿POR QUE FALTO LANEY A LA ESCUELA? ¿COREY QUE VIO EN AQUEL MOMENTO QUE NO LO PODIA CREER? ¿AHORA QUE HARA LANEY CUANDO COREY SE ACERCA? BUENO ESO ES TODO ^^ CHAAAAOOOO (^-^)/ **


	3. capitulo 2 13 empezando algo nuevo

**PUES AQUÍ ESTA EL 2 CAPITULO (APROVECHO HASTA EL 1 DE AGOSTO)**

"**QUESO" –ES LO QUE PIENSAN**

**(OLA) –SON MIS NOTAS**

***BOSQUE* -(LAS ESAS COSAS DE ARRIBA) ES EL TIEMPO O LUGAR**

**SIN MAS LA HISTORIA**

POV DE LANEY

*EL DIA JUEVES (cuando paso todo lo malo)*

Salí del salón corriendo, ya no me importaba nada, solo quería salir de ahí en este mismo momento.

Salí de la escuela y me fui a mi casa, no había nadie en mi casa como siempre ya que mi mamase va a trabajar y me deja sola todo el día hasta las 10 o 11 que es cuando regresa. Yo casi no estoy con ella pero antes no era así, antes yo tenía un papá y una hermana pero cuando se divorciaron mis padres, me separaron de mi hermana, y por eso estoy aquí sola

Sin preocuparme de que alguien me oiga empiezo a llorar más fuerte. Subiendo las escaleras lentamente oyendo como mi corazón se va rompiendo (no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar TwT) "Desearía que alguien ahora estuviera a mi lado" (FALLE TToTT)

Llegue a mi cuarto pero me di cuenta que no estaba sola ya que en ese instante sentí como alguien me abrazaba. Y caí en cuenta de que era mi hermana quien me estaba abrazando y le correspondí el abrazo. Así estuvimos por un tiempo abrazadas hasta que.

Cof cof –alguien tose exageradamente

Entonces ella y yo nos separamos y nos miramos. Hace mucho que no la veía a mi hermana Angy y ahora que la veo, se ve más bonita que cuando éramos niñas (si quieren saber cómo es Angy vayan a leer otra cosa que publique sobre los personajes que poco a poco van a aparecer) Y entonces me doy cuenta que hay alguien más en mi cuarto.

Hola –me dijo y yo todavía estoy confundida

Angy, no me vas a presentar a tu hermana –le dice a mi hermana algo molesto

No, tú no eres importante –le dice Angy

Va... cuando quieras algo –le dice a mi hermana

¡OK! Laney, el es Alexander, un amigo mío –me dice presentándolo

Ahhh –digo –que bien que estas aquí Angy

Si, oye por cierto, por que estabas llorando? –me pregunta

Ahm, por nada –miento

Sé que estas mintiendo anda dime, tal vez así te desahogues un poco

Está bien –le empiezo a contar todo (no quiero escribir mucho)

Cuando acabo

AAAAAA SI SERA ESE IDIOTA, COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE –dice Angy jalando su gorro.

Esta ella bien? –le pregunto a Alex

Si, así es ella pero aun así –se esconde detrás de mi –tengo miedo.

Oooook! Ya estoy bien –me dice.

Segura? –le digo

Si perdón por lo que acabas de ver es solo que me irrita mucho que ese tal "Corey" te haya cambiado por una tipa y aaaaaa –grita.

Tranquila, vamos respira, si quieres –le dice Alex mientras agarra una almohada y se la pone en el estomago –golpea.

Estas seguro –le dice Angy

Si, no te preocupes. (Este tipo está loco o.o)

Está bien –Angy lo golpea en la almohada pero Alex se cae al suelo quejándose del dolor (YO: O.O) –Gracias ^-^ -le dice Angy con una sonrisa – y que vas a hacer Laney? –me dice

No sé, creo que ya no iré a la escuela –le digo

Pero… eso…no te… perjudicaría –dice apenas Alex adolorido

Si pero –me interrumpen

No te preocupes, si quieres falta mañana y ya la siguiente semana vas –me dice muy alegre Angy

Y que hará mientras –dice Alex ya recuperado

Nosotros la ayudaremos a olvidarse de ese tipo –dice Angy con una gran sonrisa

*En la actualidad*

Es domingo y mi hermana me invito a comer en un restaurante.

Ya íbamos llegando cuando.

_Primero las damas _–me dice Alex

Gracias –le contesto y veo que viene detrás de mí.

OYE yo también soy una dama –dice Angy

Enserio? –empieza a jugar Alex

Jijijiji –rio quedito

Ya después nos sentamos en una mesa y empiezo a ver el menú

Aii, todo está caro aquí –digo

No te preocupes Alex pagara todo –dice Angy

¿Por qué yo?

Porque si no vivirás el resto de tu vida a 10 metros bajo tierra –le dice Angy

Aaaa está bien –le dice Alex mientras yo me empiezo a reír

Y si nos tomamos unas fotos –dice Angy sacando una cámara de no sé donde

Está bien –le digo

Yo primero junto a Laney –le dice Alex sonriendo

Está bien pero no hagas tus caras –le empieza a decir Angy mientras Alex se me acercaba

¿Cuáles? –le pregunta Alex con una cara inocente

Las que siempre pones cuando te saco una foto –le dice Angy cruzándose los brazos

¿Yooo?

Si tu

Aaaa está bien –dice mientras pasa su brazo alrededor de mi cuello

Bien, listos?

Listos -le contesta Alex

Pero cuando Angy estaba a punto de tomar la foto, Alex hace una cara muy chistosa y no pude evitar reírme

Que te dije –le dice Angy furiosa y lo empieza a ahorcar

Aghyudegme –dice Alex asfixiado y yo no puedo parar de reír y en eso siento como alguien toca mi hombro y cuando volteo me sorprendo de quien era. Era…

COREY

Hola Lanes –me saluda

Aaaa hola Corey –le digo seria

Eee, este que haces por aquí? –me pregunta

Pues me invitaron a comer aquí –le digo (el ambiente se está poniendo algo tenso no?)

Ella te invito? –me dice señalando a Angy

No, yo lo hice, ella solo es una metiche, tienes algún problema con eso –le dice Alex ¿celoso?

Y si te digo que si tengo un problema con eso –le dice Corey desafiando a Alex

Y cuál es el problema? –le dice Alex

Pues yo –COREY –oigo como alguien le grita a Corey y cuando volteo veo a Cassandra abrazándolo por el cuello

Porque estás aquí Corey? –le dice Cassandra

Solo vine a saludar Cass –le responde ¿distraído?

Aaa si? –le dice Cassandra

Si, no te preocupes ahorita voy contigo –le responde Corey

Está bien pero no te tardes –le dice besándolo en la mejilla

En ese momento me sentí muy celosa pero no quería que él lo notara

Parece que ya tienes que ir –le dice Alex

Aaa si mañana platicamos Laney –me dice Corey

Adiós –le digo seria mientras él se va

Aaaa –suspiro -¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas Alex?

¿Qué le dije a quien? –me contesta ¿confuso?

A Corey, hace un momento, incluso actuaste como si fueras mi novio

A si? No me acuerdo

Tranquila, el es así? – dijo Angy tomando una malteada?

De donde sacaste eso –le pregunta Alex

Pues mientras tú estabas en quién sabe dónde? Yo pedí una malteada de chocolate –le dice muy tranquila Angy como si no hubiera pasado nada

Aaaa yo quiero una

Ni modo esta es la última –le dice Angy sacándole la lengua

No es justo –le dice Alex haciendo un puchero

No entiendo lo que pasa pero me alegra que ellos dos estén aquí y tengo el presentimiento que ellos cambiaran mi vida –pensaba mientras veía como Angy discutía con Alex

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LE DEJO QUE YA ESTOY CANSADA. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SI LES GUSTO O NO Y SI QUIEREN SIGUENME. Y QUE MAS… A SI EL TITULO TODAVIA NO ESTA MUY DECIDIDO Y POBRABLEMENTE LO CAMBIE Y DIGAMOS QUE SI QUIEREN SABER MAS DE ALEX Y ANGY Y APARTE QUE EN LA SIGUIETE PARTE VAN A VER MAS PERSONAJES NUEVOS LEAN MI OTRA COSA QUE PUBLIQUE "MIS OC´S" CREO QUE ASI LE PUSE Y BUENO ESO ES TODO**

**CHAAAAOOO (^_^)/**


	4. capitulo 2 23

**OLA a todos, bueno solo quiero comentarles antes de empezar que gracias por dejar sus comentarios incluso hay unos que me alegraron el día. Y les contestare que yo no soy Cassandra, yo soy Angy pero bueno (si va a ver angyxalex) ya no los molesto y continuemos con la historia.**

"**comida" –lo que piensa el personaje (del POV)**

**-ola –lo que dicen (los guiones)**

***casa* -lugares o tiempo**

**Ahora si empecemos (nota: Corey y todos los demás tienen 15 años excepto Alex y otros personajes que verán enseguida)**

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*

POV DE ANGÉLICA

Toc toc –oigo como tocan mi puerta –Angy es hora de ir a la escuela –me dice Laney

5 minutitos más –le digo yo medio dormida

Llegaremos tarde –me dice Laney apresurada

Aaaaa ¡ok! –Me pare (aunque tarda una eternidad), me vestí y baje a desayunar –OLA C:

Aaaaa –grito Alex cuando volteo a verme y se cayó de la silla

Porque gritas? –le pregunto a él, mientras se tapa los ojos (aun en el piso)

Hay un monstro en la puerta –me dice (Angy está en la puerta)

QUE DIJISTE? –le grito toda enojada

Nada, nada –me dijo sentándose bien en la silla

Aaaaa –suspiro –"este niño me saca de mis casillas pero es tan adorable… esperen pensé que él es adorable?… ok ya me estoy poniendo más loca.

Después de desayunar nos fuimos a la escuela y por el camino Alex hacia una que otra payasada.

*EN LA ESCUELA*

Bueno nos vemos chicas –dice Alex

¿Por qué? –le pregunta Laney

Es que el es un año mayor que nosotras –le digo a Laney

Bueno yo me voy nos vemos en el receso –nos dice Alex mientras se alejaba

Adiós –le grito a Alex –y que clase te toca Laney? –le pregunto a Laney

A mi español y a ti? –me pregunta

Aaa no estaremos juntas esta primera clase ya que me toca matemáticas –le digo algo triste

Pues ni modo, adiós Angy –me dice

Adiós –le digo mientras nos vamos por lados opuestos

*YA EN EL SALON*

"Aaaaa que aburrida estoy, el profesor no vino y todos están por todos lados uyy ahí hay una niña que no está haciendo nada" –me acerco a ella.

Hola –le digo

Hola –me dice

Mi nombre es Angélica pero me puedes decir Angy ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunte

Yo soy Katherine –me dice

¿Está bien si te digo Katy? –le pregunto

Mmm sí. –me dice

Así estuvimos platicando toda la hora de clase. Pero luego sonó el timbre.

Y ¿Qué materia te toca Katy? –le pregunto

A mi ingles y ¿a ti? –me pregunta

Química :c (detesto la química)

No te preocupes nos veremos en el receso C: -me dice alegrándome

OK adiós.

Entonces me fui a mi siguiente clase no muy entusiasmada ya que no era mi clase favorita (ninguna materia es mi favorita o sea que no importa mucho). Ya después de 20 minutos estaba muy desesperada y si no hablo con alguien, tendré una crisis mental.

Hola mi nombre es Angélica ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le dije a una niña que estaba al lado mío.

Mi nombre es Georgina ¿eres nueva verdad? –me pregunta

Si, si lo soy (esto me recuerda a phineas y ferd) –le contesto

Con razón no te había visto –me dice

Pues si X) –le digo

Chicos, quiero equipos de 3 personas para este trabajo –nos empieza a decir el maestro (la verdad el maestro ya estaba antes hablando pero apenas le puse atención)

Oye y si nos juntamos para este trabajo –me dice Gina

Si pero nos falta una –le digo buscando alrededor

Podríamos hablarle a ella –me dice señalado a una niña sola

OK –nos acercamos a esa niña –hola quieres estar en nuestro equipo –le digo

Si claro –nos dice

Mi nombre es Georgina –le empieza a decir Gina –y ella es Angélica ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunta Gina

Yo soy Jacqueline.

Así estuvimos hablando toda la clase y casi no hicimos nada del trabajo xP. Ya cuando tocan.

Bueno nos vemos en el receso chicas –les digo a las dos

Si adiós Angy.

Y así pase a la siguiente clase. En esta estoy con Laney y eso me alegra ya que con ella podemos hablar de cosas triviales (ya saben de eso que son hermanas)

E igualmente con la clase que seguía que era música pero en esta clase me alegre mas ya que ahí estaban todas las chicas que había conocido en ese día

Hola chicas –les digo mientras Laney pone una cara confusa

Hola Angy –me dicen

Y quien es ella –me pregunta Katy

Ella es mi hermana Laney –le contesto –Laney, ellas son Katherine, Jacqueline y Georgina unas amigas que apenas hice.

Aaa ya entendí –me dice Laney

Por cierto Laney desde hace rato veo como todos te miran algo extraño –le digo a Laney

Debe ser por aquel rumor –me dice Gina

¿Cual rumor? –le pregunta Laney

El que dicen que tú le pegaste a una "inocente" niña y que le ibas a robar a su novio o algo así –le dice Katy

Eso no es cierto –le dice Laney

Nosotras sabemos que no es cierto –le dice Jacqui

De seguro lo empezó esa tal Cassandra –les digo enojada

Y esto puede ir de mal a peor –dice Laney

No te preocupes pueden contar con nosotras –dice Gina

Chicos siéntense ya que es hora de empezar la clase –dice la maestra mientras va entrando

Luego hablamos –les digo a todas mientras nos sentamos en nuestros lugares

Bueno como hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna por qué no pasas para demostrarnos que cosa puedes hacer –empezó a decir la maestra "demo dios porque a mi"

Ok –me paro y voy al frente empiezo a sentir nervios pero los controlo un poco

Y dinos que instrumento o que cosa artística puedes hacer? –me dijo la maestra

Pues yo sé tocar un poco la guitarra pero no la traigo conmigo –empecé a decir "debí de traerme mi guitarra por qué no lo note cuando vi que Laney traía consigo su bajo"

Eso lo noto que más puedes hacer? –otra vez me pregunto la maestra

Pues puedo cantar un poco –le digo viendo como todos empiezan a murmurar

SILENCIO –todo el mundo se calla –a ver cántanos algo

Pero necesito algún acompañamiento –empiezo a decir para poder escapar de esta

Maestra yo puedo prestarle mi guitarra –le dice Katy

Mira ya puedes cantarnos –me dice la maestra alegre

Gracias Katy –le digo mientras tomo la guitarra y empiezo a cantar

(La canción es Mobile de avril Lavigne)

Went back home again  
This sucks, gotta pack up and leave again  
Say goodbye to all my friends  
Can't say when I'll be there again  
Its time now, I turn around  
Turn my back on everything  
Turn my back on everything

[chorus]  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile

Start back at this life  
Stretch myself back into the light  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
Instead of waking up to another TV Guide  
Its time now, I turn around  
Turn and walk on this crazy ground

[chorus]  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing out of what I know  
Everywhere I go  
I'm a mobile

I'm a mobile  
Hanging from the ceiling  
Life's a mobile  
Spinning 'round with mixed feelings  
Crazy and wild  
Sometimes I wanna scream out loud

Everything's changing everywhere I go  
I'm out of my control  
Everything's changing everywhere I go  
Out of what I know  
La la la la la la la la la

[chorus]  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing out of what I know  
Everywhere I go  
I'm a mobile

Everywhere I go  
I'm a mobile

Cuando acabe todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Eso estuvo bien ahora ve a tu lugar y todos, quiero que saquen su libro y que contesten de la-

Eso estuvo increíble hermana, ¿porque no me dijiste que sabias cantar? –me dijo Laney

Porque no me lo preguntaste –le respondí –mejor hay que poner atención -le digo para que ya no me pregunte más de eso de cantar ya que eso me pone algo nerviosa.

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY, A VER SI AL RATO SUBO OTRA PARTE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EHM DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI QUIEREN SIGUENME Y ESTE… SI QUIEREN SABER COMO SON JACQUI, GINA Y KATY VEAN LA OTRA COSA QUE PUBLIQUE, AHÍ ESTARAN COSAS DE ELLAS Y DE ANGY Y ALEX APARTE DE OTROS PERSONAJES Y TAMBIEN AHÍ EXPLICARE ALGUNAS COSAS PERO BUENO**

**CHHAAAOOOO (^-^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLLLLAAAAA A TODOS, LAMENTO NO SUBIR LA CONTI SOLO QUE ESTABA MUY NERVIOSA DE QUE SI ME QUEDE EN UNA PREPA O NO, PERO YA PASO Y SI ME QUEDE EN MI 2 OPCION, ESTOY TAN FELIZ, AAAA POR CIERTO LEI UNOS COMENTARIOS EL CUAL DECIAN DE QUE SI YO ERA CASSANDRA PERO NO, YO NO SOY CASSANDRA, YO SOY ANGY Y SI MOLESTO A ALGUIEN, PUES LO SIENTO PERO NO SE ME OCURRIA OTRO NOMBRE (SE ME OCURRIO CUANDO VI PASAR A MI PRIMA). PIENSEN QUE ES MI PRIMA Y NO USTEDES. Y TAMBIEN SI QUIEREN ENTENDER AUN MAS A LA HISTORIA LEAN MI OTRA COSA QUE SUBI.**

**(OSO) –ANOTACIONES MIAS**

"**ODIO" –LO QUE PIESAN**

***MAÑANA* -LUGAR O TIEMPO**

**SIN MAS EL CAPI.**

POV DE ALEX

*DESDE EL INICIO*

Adiós –oigo como me grito Angy mientras me iba a mi salón.

Cuando llegue al salón todo era muy calmado y eso me alegraba. Tome un asiento y espere al maestro pero luego vino otro maestro "creo que es el prefecto" yo pensé ya que el nos empezó a decir que no vino nuestro maestro de turno y presento a un sustituto.

Cuando se fue el prefecto todo se convirtió en un caos total mochilas aquí, bolas de papel por allá, todo un caos.

Me quede en mi asiento escribiendo muchas cosas al azar en la última hoja de mi cuaderno como acostumbro hacerlo. Eso era hasta que alguien me habla.

¿Hola que haces? –me dice una chica y yo como siempre no contesto.

¿Qué dice? –me dice mientras ve lo que escribí en mi cuaderno. –cuando no encuentres amor dentro de ti, tú no estás sola yo estoy aquí ¿tu lo escribiste?

La miro.

Bueno y ¿para quién es?, ¿para tu novia? –me dijo haciéndome que me sonroje y que tape el cuaderno

Jajajaja eso contesta mi pregunta a por cierto mi nombre es Alma ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –Me pregunta pero yo no respondo –que, eres mudo

Alma que estás haciendo con el nuevo –veo como unos chavos se acercan a nosotros.

Nada, solo hablando con el pero parece inútil ya que creo que es mudo –les dice Alma a ellos.

Vamos a ver –él se me acerca –hola mi nombre es Mateo, el es Luis y el es Adam ¿Cómo te llamas? –sigo sin contestar.

Bueno parece que es un mudo –dice Luis

Luego después de eso empezaron hablar de muchas cosas triviales y lo más extraño era que nos tocaron las misma 4 primeras clases aunque en dos si estaban callados ya que estaban los maestros y luego sonó la campana para el receso.

*en el receso*

Estaba caminando, buscando a Angy y a Laney pero notando que me seguían. Entonces las veo sentadas en una mesa con otras chicas y me acerco a ellas

Hola Alex –me saluda Angy. Y cuando estaba a punto de hablar me interrumpen

Ustedes lo conocen –les dice Alma

Nosotras si, el es mi mejor amigo –les dice Angy.

Y nos podían explicar ¿si él es mudo o algo así? –les pregunta Luis

No, el no es mudo –le dice Laney

Entonces ¿Por qué no habla? –le pregunto Mateo

El es así –les dice Angy a punto de darle un mordisco a su torta hasta que yo se la robo – ¿y mi torta? –me mira dándole un mordisco a la torta –ESTAS MUERTOOOO (no se metan entre ella y su comida) –esta Angy dice levantándose de la mesa y empezando a corretearme

AAAAAAAA AYUDA –grito corriendo por mi vida

¿Debemos de ayudarlo? –le dice Alma a Laney

No se preocupen ellos son así –le contesta

*después de 5 min de persecución*

Ya no lo volveré hacer –digo con un mega chichón en la cabeza

Te lo mereces –me dice Angy

Aun así eres mala y oigan ¿no me van a presentar? –les digo notando a las niñas que estaban a un lado de ellas

Ellas son Katherine, Jacqueline y Diana –me dice Laney

Y él es el idiota más grande del mundo Alex –les dijo Angy

Hola –me dicen ellas

Hola –les dijo algo ofendido por lo que dijo Angy

Y tú no nos vas a presentar a ellos –me dice Angy

A si ellos son Luis, Alma, Mateo y… ¿tu como te llamabas? –le pregunto al otro que estaba al lado de Mateo

Adam –me responde

Así, el es Adam –le completo

Hola -les dijeron las chicas

Y ustedes ella es Laney y su espeluznante hermana Angélica –les digo ocultándome detrás de Luis

Hola –les dicen ellos

Y ¿qué clase les toco antes? –pregunto Luis

Nos toco música y paso a cantar Angy en frente de todos –nos dijo Laney

Ooo ¿enserio? Cool –dice Mateo sorprendido

Esperen ¿que? Angy canto enfrente de todos, con razón no sonreía cuando me estaba persiguiendo y también ahora esta como distraída. Voy a molestarla, ya se que ella se enojara y que me pegara y aunque suene algo masoquista, prefiero molesta conmigo a verla en ese estado

Wow no lo puedo creer –empiezo

¿Qué cosa? –me preguntan

Que en esa monstro no haya destruido la escuela con su canto –y me empiezo a alejar

¿QUE DIJISTE? –Más que una pregunta era un grito de guerra ya que ella se levanto y empezó a perseguirme –ESTAS MUERTO.

"Y todo esto por amor que irónico jeje" –pienso mientras una sonrisa se forma en mis labios

**Bueno esto es todo, y ****gothicgirlGXD ya puse lo que esperabas, un poco de AngyxAlex espero que te haya gustado, como también espero que les haya gustado a todos ustedes. Y como saben comenten o sígueme (es gratis) y si quieren entren a mí otra página de youtube es: Wendy Angélica Porras**

**Creo que ya sale así ahí subo videos los martes o los viernes o los sábados. Y por ultimo yo soy de México.**

**CHAAAAOOOO (^-^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**OOLLLLAAAAAAA A TODOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPI Y SI QUIEREN SABER MAS DE LOS PERSONAJES "NUEVOS" VEAN LA OTRA COSA QUE SUBI QUE SE LLAMA "MIS OC´S" (NO SE SI LEEN ESTO PERO AUN ASI LO PONGO) A POR CIERTO EN LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA PARA DELANTE ME TARDARE MAS TIEMPO EN SUBIR LOS CAP YA QUE EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES Y LA PREPA ES MAS ESTRICTA (Y MAS LA QUE YO ESTOY)**

"**manchas" –LO QUE PIENSAN**

**-rara –LO QUE DICEN**

***PLAYA* -LUGAR O TIEMPO**

**Y SIN MAS EL FIC**

_**YO NO POSEO GROJBAND (AUNQUE QUISIERA)**_

*DESPUES DE RECESO*

POV LANEY

Ahora viene el peor de mis pesadillas. Despues de receso me toca civica, la hora en la que todo quedo destrozado. Lo único bueno es que no estare sola ya que Angy va a estar conmigo. Pero lo peor es lo que se aproxima ya que estare 3 horas a solas con Corey y eso me da algo de miedo.

Cuando llegamos todo el mundo me miraba, algunos con cara de lastima y otros murmurando cosas, como todo el dia. Nos sentamos y esperamos al profesor pero nos dijieron que no iba a venir y en eso se acerca esta Cassandra.

Hola Laney –me dice con una sonrisa malvada

¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto seria

Oh nada solo vine a decirte que Corey me acepto en su banda como la nueva bajista y también me dijo que cuando yo toco es lo mejor que el a escuchado –me dice mientras yo siento como mi corazón empieza a dolerme. "me han remplazado"

Por que no te callas de un vez –le dice Angy irritada

¿Disculpa? –le pregunta Cassandra

Dije que porque no te callas de una vez –se para de la silla Angy -¿Qué tienes contra Laney? ¿Ella que te a hecho? La verdad es que no entiendo tu manera de actuar.

De seguro no sabes ya que nadie te a querido –le dice Cassandra y al ver que Angy se sorprende –tan solo mirate, pareces mas hombre que femenina y por eso ningún chico se fijaría en ti.

CALLATE –grito Angy abalanzándose hacia Cassandra.

Angy la estaba ahorcando y yo la estaba tratando de separar pero en eso vi como Alex llega y la separa (de seguro los otros niños están con esta cara: O.O jejeje)

¿Que esta pasando aquí? –pregunta Alex serio

"no se porque esto me recuerda a algo" –pienso mientras veo lo que sucede

Yo me acerque a ella a saludarla y ella me empezó a gritar junto con Laney y después me empezó a ahorcar –le dice Cassandra a Alex "esto me resulta familiar"

¿Esto es cierto Angy? –le pregunta a Angy mientras la suelta.

Claro que no, esta tipa nos empezó a insultar –le dijo Angy a Alex

Claro que no, ella esta mintiendo solo porque tiene envidia igual que Laney que yo este saliendo con Corey –le dijo Cassandra

"ya recordé esto es igual a cuando Cassandra me separo de Corey, esta haciendo la misma táctica que le hizo a Corey, solo espero que Alex no caiga en su juego"

Discúlpate –dijo Alex

¿Qué? –dijeron todos

¿Qué no fui claro? Qué te disculpes con Angy –dice dirigiéndose hacia Cassandra (música emotiva por favor, esto ya me hizo llorar)

¿Pero porque? –le pregunta Cassandra

¿Porque?, tu crees que cambiaria a mi única mejor amiga de la infancia, la que se que nunca me mentiría y que yo se todo de ella y el porqué actúa así por alguien que ni siquiera conozco –le dice

La verdad en este momento me sentí entre feliz y triste. Feliz porque Alex eligio a Angy que a esta Cassandra y triste porque desearía que hubiera sido Corey el que hubiera dicho esas palabras hace días.

Pues yo no me disculpare y pagaran por esto –dice Cassandra saliendo del salón

Alex que bueno que viniste a tiempo –le dije a Alex

Siii no fue nada –dice Alex rascándose la nuca y una sonrisa en su cara

Y ¿porque estabas por aquí?, que no tenias clases –le dice Angy

A pues… veras… eso tiene una buena explicación –empieza a decir Alex nervioso

Te saltaste la clase –le dice Angy (digamos que con esta cara: ¬¬ jajaja)

Si, es que sabes que no sorporto esa materia –dice Alex con lagrimas en los ojos

Ahhh que hare contigo –le dice Angy

Pero alegrate sin mi te hubieran expulsado de la escuela –le dice Alex a Angy

Si, es-este g-gra-gracias –le dice Angy en un susurro nerviosa

¿Que? –le pregunta Alex

Que gracias idiota ¿que eres sordo? –le responde Angy con su típico humor y ¿sonrojada?

Ya lo había oído solo lo quería confirmar jajajajaja –empezo a reir Alex

Baka (traducción: idiota) –le dice Angy sonrojada y mirando a otro lado

Yo creo que hay algo entre Angy y Alex, creo que se gustan pero no se atreven a decírselo. Ojala Corey hubiera hecho eso que hizo Alex, pero creo que todo pasa por algo y ya no hay remedio.


	7. Chapter 7

**OLLAAAA A TODOS, LAMENTO HABER HECHO EL ANTERIOR CAPI CORTO Y TAMBIEN POR NO DESPEDIRME, ES QUE ESTABA DE PRISAS YA QUE ANDO VIENDO ESAS COSAS DE LA PREPA Y ESO Y ESTE, AH TENGO QUE PREGUNTARLES ALGO, COMO LA PROXIMA SEMANA ESTARE OCUPADA CON LA PREPA LES QUERIA PREGUNTAR QUE SI QUIEREN QUE SI YO SUBA 2 CAPIS DE ESTA HISTORIA, O UN CAPI DE ESTA HISTORIA Y UN SHORT (TENGO MUCHOS EN LA MENTE) ENTONCES DEJEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA.**

**(YA SABEN DE ESTO PERO AUN ASI LO PONGO)**

"**RAMEN" –LO QUE PIENSAN**

**-BOBO –LO QUE DICEN**

***ESPACIO* -LUGAR O TIEMPO**

**SIN MÁS EL FIC.**

POV DE LANEY

Después de aquel `accidente´ Alex regreso a su salón y Angy y yo seguimos platicando pero de repente sonó algo aterrador para mí.

La campana de cambio de clases.

Ya sé que para otros nos es tan aterrador (bueno puede ser que si, si la siguiente clase que les toca es su clase más odiada) pero para mí si ya que tendré que ver a este Corey, lo único bueno es que podre escaparme de el por una hora ya que estará conmigo Angy, pero las otras no se qué hacer.

Bueno nos vamos –me dice Angy

Si claro –le digo –"bueno, mejor no pienso en eso ahora ya me preocupare después"

Ya llegamos al salón y el maestro ya estaba ahí, nos sentamos y esperamos a que la clase comience.

No tardo ni 20 minutos en que el maestro dijo que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos y que teníamos la clase libre. "grandioso"

Cuando se fue el maestro empecé a hablar con Angy y en eso se acerca Corey

Lanes ¿podemos hablar? –me dijo

Estoy ocupada –le digo seria

Ándale, no tardaras ni 5 minutos –me dice

Está bien habla –le digo

Ehh pero a solas –me dice mirando a Angy

No, si tienes que decirle algo a Laney que sea en frente de mí ya que yo nunca la dejare sola –le dice Angy igual de seria

Está bien –suspiro –Laney Ehh este yo… emmm

Ya habla de una vez –le dice Angy

Bueno, yo te quería preguntar que

Cuando me dijo esa frase (se refiere a lo que está aquí arriba) pensé que me pediría ser su novia y que por fin se daría cuenta de lo que yo siento por él. Que mal estuve

Que ¿Por qué no has ido a los ensayos? –finalmente me dijo (nota: chicas, NO piensen en algo del amor, ya que siempre cae en decepción)

Estaba ocupada haciendo otras cosas –le digo siendo fuerte para que las lagrimas no resbalen por mis ojos

Y ¿Qué clase de cosas? –me pregunta

¿Por qué quieres saber? –le pregunto

Este… solo porque me preocupo por ti –me dice – igualmente que me preocupo por kin y Kon

En eso yo recuerdo lo que me había dicho Cassandra. Que ellos me habían cambiado por ella y eso me hizo enojar y entristecer haciendo que diga algunas verdades

¿Y a ti desde cuando te he importado? Porque desde que me uní a la banda ideas cosas muy locas que hace que algunos o básicamente todos estemos en problemas para que al final no seamos ni tan famosos ni ganamos nada desperdiciando las oportunidades que se nos presentan y eso de que teníamos una gran buena suerte de que siempre estábamos bien y a salvo y con una nueva oportunidad de ser famosos pero siempre la desperdiciáramos.

… -se quedo callado Corey. Creo que lo deje en shock

Y yo ya no puedo con esto, ya que me hace mucho daño estar contigo, pero ya me remplazaron ¿no es así? Eligieron a una chica que apenas conocen y que casi no saben cómo en realidad es por su mejor amiga que ha estado con ustedes en los tiempos difíciles y que ha hecho mucho por ustedes aunque casi no la escuchaban y que seguidamente le decían chico

La-Laney yo –En eso tocan el timbre y yo salgo corriendo de ese lugar

POV COREY

Wow nunca pensé que eso pasaba que yo lastimaba mucho a Laney pero que era eso de que ya la remplazamos eso no es cierto quien se lo habla dicho

Parece que no entendiste lo que en realidad pasa –me dice creo que la amiga de Laney la cual no conozco su nombre

Pues lo único que entendí es que yo le estoy haciendo mucho daño a Laney por todas mis ideas locas –le digo algo decaído

En realidad es otra cosa que hace que ella sufra, algo que tu no entiendes y que ella lo tiene escondido por mucho tiempo –me dice aunque no logro entender a que se refiere

Bueno me voy a mi clase pero te lo advierto, si me entero de que le hiciste algo para hacerla llorar o si la veo llorando te las veras conmigo –me dice ella (si no entienden quien es ella, ellas es Angy solo que Corey no la conoce)

Ehh está bien –le digo asustado mientras ella se va

OK eso fue raro ya que no entiendo que significa lo que me dijo.

OHHH cierto voy a llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase, debo de apurarme

Cuando llegue vi que el maestro todavía no había llegado y voy a sentarme junto con los gemelos.

Oye Corey, ¿qué le pasa a Laney? –me dice Kin

¿Por qué no se junta con nosotros? –me dice Kon

No me había fijado que Laney estaba en una esquina, lejos de nosotros hablando con otra niña

No lo sé –les miento para que ellos no se preocuparan

De seguro anda ligando –dice Kon

Kon, ¿sabes que es una niña? –le dice Kin

¿QUUEEE? Infancia destruida –le dice Kon (yo: O_ó)

No sé porque sentí muy mal al recordar lo que me dijo Laney. Creo que eso era que los chicos y yo la tratábamos como un niño como por ejemplo yo le decía Bro o hermano pero lo que no entiendo es el porqué no nos dice o porque hasta ahora le molesta. Creo que debe ser otra cosa pero ¿Qué?

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Comenten si les gusto o no y respóndame lo de la pregunta de hasta arriba, también sígueme en youtube que es: Wendy angélica porras**

**O en mi página de face que es: otakuanime**

**Sin más nos vemos algún día**

**CHAAAOOOO (^-^)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**OLAAAA A TODOS PERDON POR TARDARME UN POCO EN SUBIR CONTI Y CREO QUE AUNQUE LE DIGA UN FABULOSO PRETEXTO NO LO LEIRIAN O NO SE PERO BUENO. EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR NOS QUEDAMOS EN QUE LANEY LE DIJO SUS VERDADES A COREY (EXCEPTO QUE A ELLA LE GUSTA) Y AHORA COREY ESTA PENSANDO (AAAHHH FIIINNN DEL MUNDO) AHORA QUE PASARA Y SIN MAS EL FIC (SI YA ME CANSE DE PONER LO QUE TODOS YA SABEN)**

POV DE LANEY

*EN EL SALON*

Ya faltaba poco para poder salir de este infierno. Lo único bueno es que una amiga de Angy me acompaño las dos últimas horas y mientras hablamos oímos a este Kon gritar

QUEEEE? Infancia destruida –bueno no se que habrá pasado pero no puedo acercarme a ellos para ver qué era lo que pasaba y más aun al recordar lo que le había dicho a Corey.

Me siento un poco mal pero él y ellos se lo merecían por cambiarme

LANEY –oigo que me grita esta Gina

Qué? –le respondo

Te estaba hablando pero no me hacías caso en ¿que estabas pensando? –me dijo

En nada no te preocupes –le digo nerviosa

¿Estás segura? –me pregunta

Ring ring –suena la campana de salida (necesito mejores efectos TwT)

Si, ¿ya nos vamos? –gracias campana por salvarme de este horror

Está bien –me dice Gina

Ya en la salida nos encontramos con Angy ahorcando a Alex quien sabe porque y también vimos a las demás chicas junto con los amigos de Alex

Y ahora ¿Por qué están peleando esos dos? –le pregunto a Jacqui

Pues simplemente Alex le quito a Angy su comida –me responde Jacqui

No hay que meterse con Angy y su comida –nos dice Alma mientras los demás acierten con la cabeza

Angy no sería mejor que lo soltaras –le digo a Angy

¿Por qué? –me responde enojada

Es que se está poniendo su cara morada –le digo preocupada ya que la cara de Alex cambio de rojo a morado

Y creo que ya no respira –nos dice Luis

Ashh está bien –dice Angy soltándolo y cruzándose de brazos

Cof cof –tose Alex –g-gra-gracias –nos dice Alex

Bueno nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir –nos dice Luis –verdad Mateo –le dice mientras le da un empujoncito

Eh a si, si, nosotros ya nos vamos adiós –nos dijo y se fue con Luis y con Adán

No sé si era mi imaginación o este Mateo está enamorado de Jacqui y si me pregunta el cómo lo sé es por como se le está quedando viendo, de la misma forma en la que yo miraba a Corey

Yo también me tengo que ir, adiós –nos dice Alma

Y tú Katy, también te vas o vienen por ti –le pregunta Angy

Me viene a recoger una amiga junto con mi pequeña hermana –nos dice Katy

¿Tienes una hermana? –le pregunto

Si, va en la secundaria y es un año menor que yo –me responde

Wow, genial –dice Alex

Miren ahí vienen –nos dice Katy

En eso vemos un audi R8 aproximándose (si no saben que es un audi R8, es… es… no sé como es y lo único que sé es de que es un coche)

Se para en frente de nosotros y vemos a una señorita bajar del lado del conductor y del otro lado baja una niña.

Chicas, la grande es Brenda mi mejor amiga –señalando a la señorita (es que ella tiene 21 años) –y la pequeña es mi hermanita Carolina

Hola –le decimos Angy y yo

Hola, ¿ya nos podemos ir? –le dice Caro a Katy

Sí, bueno nos vemos mañana –veo como se meten al coche y se van (nota: Jacqui y Gina ya se habían ido solo que estoy enfermita y no tuve suficiente imaginación para ponerlo)

Vamos a regresar a casa –le digo a Angy

Tú no me mandas –me dice enojada

Hay pescado empanizado –dice Alex (indirecta para una amiga)

¿Qué esperan? –dice Angy muy lejos de nosotros

Ahora tienes que comprar pescado –le digo a Alex

Si o si no ella me mataría

Eso no lo dudo –le digo con una sonrisa

Ya se mueven –nos dice Angy impacientándose

Ahí vamos –le grito corriendo hacia ella

POV NADIE

Mientras ellos corrían hacia Angy no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los veía de lejos enojado y ¿celoso?, viendo como Laney, Angy y Alex reían mientras corrían.

**WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO SABRAN QUIEN ES, TAL VEZ ¿SERA COREY? O ¿UN NUEVO PERSONAJE? LO SABRAN EL PROXIMO CAPI, COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO O SI ME QUIEREN MATAR (SI ME MATAN NO HABRA CONTI Y SI NO HAY CONTI NO SABRAN QUE HARA COREY –TAPANDOSE LA BOCA –UPS) SINGUEME EN FACEBOOK: otakuanime**

**O SINGUEME AQUÍ, SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO**

**CHAAAAOOOO (^-^)/**


	9. Chapter 9

OLAAAAA A TODOS, YO AQUÍ ME PRESENTO CON NUEVO CAPITULO DE INDECISA. EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR NOS QUEDAMOS EN QUE ACABO EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES DE ANGY Y ALEX (POR FIN) ¬¬ Y QUE CUANDO IBAN DE REGRESO UNA PERSONITA LOS ESTABA VIENDO ENOJADO Y CELOSO Y NO PUSE QUIEN ERA, SI ERA COREY O ALGUIEN MAS (JAJAJAJA LOS PUSE EN SUSPENSO).

SIN MAS PASEMOS CON LA CONTI (NO QUIERO PONER YA COSAS INECESARIAS)

PD. GROJBAND NO ME PERTENECE TwT

POV COREY

En la salida vi a esta Laney junto con la chica que estaba platicando la última clase, caminando hacia un grupo de chicas. Todavía no logro entender por qué Laney actúa así y me pone algo triste a saber que ya no está aquí conmigo… como miembro de la banda, no piensen otras cosas ya que yo solo la quiero como amigo ¿cierto?.

Aunque no logro entender el porqué esta con ese imbécil (se refiere a Alex) estoy viendo como otra niña lo está ahorcando y no sé por qué me alegro eso. Pero después vi como lo soltó.

Apropósito yo estoy con Kin y Kon hablando de quien sabe que mientras esperamos a Cass. Solo que yo veía todo el tiempo a Laney sin entender el por qué.

Después de unos minutos vi como todos los que estaban junto con Laney se fueron acepto ese tipo y una chica. Pero de repente vi como la chica desapareció y ya no pude ver más ya que alguien me jalaba del cuello. (A que no adivinan quien es)

¿Corey ya nos vamos? –me pregunta Cass

Si ya voy –le digo serio

¿Por qué estas tan serio Bro? –me pregunta Kon

Por nada, vámonos –les digo forzando una sonrisa

Cuando nos alejamos un poco voltea para ver si sigue Laney ahí y la veo corriendo hacia la chica que había (supuestamente el) desaparecido pero al voltear un poco la cabeza veo a un chico mirando hacia donde esta Laney con la chica y el idiota. Lo veía muy enojado y ¿celoso? (jajajaja para los que creían que era Corey, déjenme informales que están equivocados XP) no sé porque no me da buena espina aquel tipo pero mejor decidí ignorarlo e irme al garaje con mis amigos y mi novia (XC me quemare la mano por esto)

*Al día siguiente*

POV DE ANGY

Otra vez como siempre me cuesta despertar temprano pero si no lo hago mi hermana me dejara atrás aunque lo dudo, pero si hablamos de Alex, ese tipo si me dejaría Ahhh –suspiro –no entiendo porque siempre me molesta o porque me pongo nerviosa cuando lo veo o cuando se me acerca, en realidad no se que tiene el que no tenga los demás chicos ya que si lo comparamos con otros, yo no me comporto como una fiera con otros chicos como también no me pongo tan nerviosa que no me deja pensar y hace que haga una locura y eso me enoja mucho ya que me pone tan confundida que no se qué hacer y lo único que hago es pegarle o insultarle y temo el que algún día el se aleje de mi AHHHHH esto es muy confuso

Cuando llegamos a la escuela nos separamos como siempre y así yo me fui a mi primera clase. Ahí me encontré con Katy y estuvimos hablando de lo bueno que sería tener una banda aunque en verdad a mi me da cosa a tocar ese tema por algo de la infancia (luego les hago un relleno ora si decirlo de este tema)

Cuando acabo la clase yo estaba caminando por el pasillo sin darme cuenta que alguien me estaba persiguiendo hasta que ese tipo puso una mano en frente de mí obstruyendo mi camino.

Hola mi nombre es Raúl y me preguntaba el ¿Por qué una chica bonita como tu está caminando sola por este pasillo? –me dice haciéndose el atractivo

Que te interesa –le digo seria

Wow, eres algo ruda y así me gustan –me dice el idiota

Por favor ¿podrías quitar tu brazo en frente de mí? –le digo empezando a enojarme

No sin antes que me des un beso y que salgas conmigo –me dice acercándose más a mi "pero quien se cree este idiota"

Nooo –le digo con asco retrocediendo

A mí nadie me dice que no –me dice enojado

Pues siempre hay una primera vez –le digo con una sonrisa aunque tengo un mal presentimiento

Ya me arte de tus juegos –me dice agarrándome de la cara y plantándome un beso

Yo a principio quede en shock pero cuando me recupere que le doy una patada entre las piernas y me quedo viendo doblándose del dolor y en eso presentí que alguien me estaba mirando volteo hacia un lado y veo a un chico corriendo hacia la salida

Un momento, ese no es Alex ¿Por qué está corriendo a la salida? ¿No debería estar en clases? Esperen, ¿el me vio cuando me beso este inútil? ¿Por qué me siento triste viendo alejándose?

En ese mismo momento ya no me importo si tenía clases o no. Lo único que quería era que él no se valla y entonces corrí por donde el paso pero cuando salí de la escuela ya no lo vi.

Me dolía el pecho mucho y no sabía qué hacer, tan solo me guie por mis instintos los cuales me llevaron al parque y sentado bajo un árbol lo vi llorando en silencio (esa forma de que no haces ni un ruido y ni siquiera te mueves tan solo las lagrimas se resbalan por tus mejillas) no sé por qué me duele verlo así, y ni sé porque me estoy acercando a él.

Cuando me pare a su lado no sabía que decirle, ni entiendo él porque estoy aquí o porque el vino aquí. Estoy muy nerviosa y triste al verlo así.

El estaba con la cabeza agachada y creo que me noto ya que el me dijo que, que hacia ahí aunque la verdad ni yo se que hago aquí pero mi corazón me dice cosas, cosas que mi cerebro me contradice. Aunque como yo soy de las personas que no escuchan a la razón, mejor le hice caso a mi corazón

Te vi saliendo de la escuela y pues te seguí –le digo nerviosa "Ahhh como odio ponerme así"

No estabas ocupada con alguien más –me dice Alex. Yo en realidad odio mentir por lo cual digo cosas que se asemejan a la verdad

Pues si estaba muy ocupada "pegándole a aquel idiota"

Y entonces ¿Por qué me seguiste? –me pregunta limpiándose las lagrimas

En realidad no lo entiendo y me da miedo descubrir el porqué de tantas cosas –le digo sentándome a su lado y mirando el piso

¿Tú lo quieres? –me pregunta triste

¿A quién?

A aquel tipo que besaste –me dice asiéndome que me sonrojara (no piensen en otras cosas, ella se sonrojo porque se dio cuenta que Alex se había puesto celoso y no me refiero a una de sus múltiples personalidades) y como odio mucho esto.

YO NO LO BESE, EL ME BESO Y POR ESO YO LE PEGUE DONDE LE MAS DUELE –le grito viendo como él se sorprende y después muestra una sonrisa haciéndome que mi cara quede más roja

POV DE ALEX

(Como ya me canse y quiero dormir cortare lo que tenía en mente)

Cuando Angy me grito eso me sentí muy feliz y mucho mas a ver como su cara se pone roja cuando volteo a verme y luego, luego mira al piso "se ve tan bonita". Tal vez esta podría ser mi oportunidad de darle un beso pero no sé cómo se lo tomaría

"Vamos Alexander, tu puedes, tan solo dale un beso rápido y te vas corriendo antes que te mate, ándale ya que ni un millón de años tendrás una gran oportunidad como esta" me animo a mi mismo para hacer lo imposible

Angy –le hablo ya decidido

Mand –me dice volteando un poco cuando la interrumpo tomándola por la barbilla con delicadeza y dándole un beso.

Este momento es el mejor que me haya pasado y si ella después de esto me mata yo moriría feliz

POV DE ANGY

No lo puedo creer, Alex me está besando pero como. AHHHH estoy tan confusa que no se qué hacer. Y no entiendo el porqué le estoy correspondiendo o porque me está gustando esto. Creo que estoy enamorada de este Alex. Ahhh no entiendo al amor.

Cuando nos separamos les juro que mi cara está muy roja, tanto que se asemejaba al cabello de mi hermana. Y en eso volteo a ver a Alex y me dio algo de risa por lo que vi. El estaba tendido en el suelo todo desmayado.

Me acerque a él y puse su cabeza en mis pies y me quede mirándole por un buen rato.

Cuando despertó se sonrojo. Jamás pensé que él se sonrojaría por alguien y mucho menos por mí.

H-Ho-hola Angy –me dice sentándose a un lado de mi (básicamente donde ya estaba sentado antes de desmayarse)

Ho-hola Alex –le digo nerviosa

Yyyy…

¿Yyyy?…

¿Y ahora quieres ser mi novia? –me pregunta rascándose la nuca

Ahmm esteee.

**YYYY HASTA AQUÍ LE DEJAMOS EN EL CAPI ¿QUE LE DIRA ANGY A ALEX? ¿CUANTOS SE CREYERON QUE COREY ERA EL TIPO QUE ESTABA CELOSO? JAJAJA BUENO LO DEJO HASTA AQUÍ YA QUE TENGO SUEÑO -_- (AQUI SON LAS 1:30 AM) ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS VEMOS LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA**

**PD. SUBIRE DOS O 3 CAP A LA SEMANA**

**CHAOOOOOO (^-^)/**


	10. Chapter 10

HOLAAA A TODOS

AQUÍ APARESCO CON NUEVO CAPI (PERDONAR LOS QUE TROLLE EL CAPI ANTERIOR Y POR NO SUBIR VIDEO TODA ESTA SEMANA AL FINAL LES EXPLICARE) BUENO EMPECEMOS CON EL CAP

POV ANGY

Emmm este…

No lo sé ya que no soy buena con todo esto –le digo viendo como se pone triste este Alex –pero lo podríamos intentar

Está bien –me dice Alex más animado, tomando mi mejilla con suavidad y dándome otro beso haciendo que me sonroje mucho

Cuando se separo.

Jajajaja –se ríe

¿De qué te ríes? –le digo con la cara roja (por lo del beso)

Jajá te ves muy bonita sonrojada –me dice haciéndome que mi cara se ponga del mismo color que el cabello de mi hermana

Cállate –le digo volteando hacia un lado (iba a poner aquí otra cosa pero se me hizo muy cursi)

Y así estuvimos en el parque por un gran rato hasta que vimos que se hacía tarde y regresamos a la casa (Nota: para los que no sabían y los que sospechan, Alex y Angy viven junto con Laney)

Cuando llegamos vimos a Laney con los brazos cruzados enojada

¿Dónde estaban? –nos pregunto

En el parque ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le dice Alex

Porque estuve muy sola en la escuela –nos dice Laney algo triste

"OHH cierto, la escuela" perdóname hermana, todo esto es por culpa de Alex

Y ahora ¿yo que hice? –me pregunta Alex

Ya no importa, estoy cansada y necesito dormir, adiós –nos dice Laney

Notaste que ella esta más diferente hoy –me dice Alex

Si, si lo note y sé muy bien quien es el culpable –le digo a Alex tronándome los huesos de la mano

Esta es otra razón por la cual me gustas tanto –me dice Alex haciendo que me sonroje

Ahhh este siii, mejor vamos a visitar a alguien especial –digo con un aura oscura

*EN CASA DE COREY*

POV COREY

Ahhh ahora que hare –digo acostado en el sillón en el garaje

TOC, TOC –oigo como tocan la puerta

Voy –grito

Cuando abrí la puerta sentí como alguien se abalanza a mí y me tira (obviamente cerró los ojos por el golpe)

Dime ¿qué le hiciste a Laney? –me preguntan

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes que me recuerdan a Lanes (esto es por las personas que no leyeron la otra cosa que subí donde explicaba como son estos otros personajes). Ella llevaba una gorrita como la mía pero de color azul, también llevaba una sudadera negra con capucha y la capucha es de color azul con calaveras negras, también llevaba pantalón de campana y tiene muchas pulseras

¿Y me vas a contestar? –me pregunta

Yo no le he hecho nada –le digo

MIENTES –me grita –ella esta tan mal por tu culpa, todo lo que ella está sufriendo es por tu culpa –se levanta de mi

¿Qué? –Le pregunto sorprendido – ¿ella está sufriendo? Y ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho si yo soy su mejor amigo?

Eras, su mejor amigo hasta aquel día –me dice

Pero, ¿Cómo paso esto? –le pregunto triste

Tu lo tienes que averiguar por tu propia cuenta –me dice poniéndome triste y deprimido mientras me paraba del piso

¿Ya nos vamos? –le pregunta a aquella niña un chavo rubio de (creo) ojos verdes con gorra plana y vestido con una chamarra negra y unos pantalones rasgados e igual que la chava su fleco le tapa un ojo

Creo que ya acabe con este tipo –le dice ella

O-oye ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué me dijiste esas cosas –le pregunto

Mi nombre es Angélica

Y yo soy Alex ^-^ –me dice el otro interrumpiendo a Angélica

¬¬ Sii… y como decía... te lo digo porque no quiero verla triste de nuevo y mucho menos por ti –auch eso me dolió mucho –me voy, adiós idiota –me dice Angélica mientras se marcha

¿Por qué Lanes sufre? ¿Qué le hice para que se sintiera así? ¿Por qué me duele mucho el pecho? Y ¿Por qué quiero estar en este momento junto a ella?

Mejor descansa, aléjate de todo y de todos, ten unas horas para ti, compréndete y aclara lo que te dice tu corazón porque por lo que veo te dice muchas cosas muy buenas y lindas pero tú o no lo entiendes o no lo escuchas –me dice Alex alejándose –pero eso sí, si lastimas a una de esas dos chavas (refiriéndose a Laney y Angy) y te la veras conmigo –me dijo antes de marchase

Después de que se fueran corrí a mi habitación y me puse a llorar.

YYYYYYYY… ESO ES TODO POR HOY Y LAMENTO HACER ESTE CAP MUY CORTÓ PERO TENGO UNA EXELENTE EXCUSA QUE LE EXPLICARA EL PORQUE SUBO ESTE CAP AHORA (DESPUES DE CREO 2 SEMANAS) YYYY ES LA SIGUIENTE:

EL LUNES DE LA SEMANA PASADA FUE EL PEOR DIA DE MI AHORA CORTA VIDA Y LES CONTARE PORQUE. PRIMERO EMPEZAMOS A QUE SE MA HACIA TARDE PARA LA ESCUELA Y AHÍ ME VEN CORRIENDO POR TODA LA PREPA PARA IR A MI SALON (ME TOCABA INGLES) YA FALTABA 2 MINS. DE TOLERANCIA Y CUANDO LLEGUE… NO HABIA NADIE ¬¬ Y EN ESO RECUERDO QUE LA MAESTRA NO IBA A VENIR Y ME VOY DE AHÍ ENOJADA. TAN ENOJADA QUE MOVI MUY BRUSCO MI BRAZO HACIENDO QUE ME PEGUE CON ALGO Y RESULTA QUE SE ME SALIO UN POCO EL HUESITO DE SU LUGAR Y ME LO TUVIERON QUE VENDAR Y SE ME DIFULTABA ESCRIBIR EN LA LAP Y POR ESO NO SUBI CAP TODA ESA SEMANA QUE TENIA LA VENDA.

PERO DE SEGURO ME DIRAN "PERO DIJISTE EN EL FACE QUE HIBAS A SUBIR CAPI EL JUEVES DE LA SEMANA ANTEPASADA" Y SI TIENEN RAZON PERO ESE DIA (HASTA EL LUNES) ESTABA MUY DEPRIMIDA PORQUE MI MAMA LA INTERNARON Y OTRAS COSAS.

Y AHORA QUE SON LAS 9 PM (Y CREO QUE USTEDES LO LEERAN DESPUES O HASTA MAÑANA) DEL DIA VIERNES SUBO ESTE CAP ANTES DE IRME DE UN VIAJECITO Y REGRESO EL LUNES

BUENO ME VOY

CHAAAAOOOO (^-^)/


End file.
